You Have No Idea
by bluelightningbug
Summary: "'A single choice shall end his days' Can't have a double meaning, Annabeth. Besides, that's not the only prophecy I've heard that said I was going to die." Annabeth and Percy have a talk after he hears the Great Prophecy. The problem? He doesn't seem to care about it. Better then it sounds, promise. Percabeth. READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

This takes place in the TLO, instead of the part where Annabeth and Percy are doing their chores together.

* * *

**ANNABETH**

I sat there, as the rest of the campers walked away, after hearing the great prophecy. After telling Percy he would try so hard, only to die. But when Percy had heard this, he didn't even blink, my hands were shaking more than his, and he just dismissed the thought like it was a fly buzzing around his head.

I wiped a tear from my face. I needed to get everything off my mind, so I drew my dagger, and headed for the arena. But when I got there, someone had already decimated more than half of the practice dummies, and was currently disemboweling another one, violently.

It was Percy. He was shirtless, and sweat glistened on his back. His washboard abs tensed as he swung Riptide, taking off the dummies head. Who knew how long he had been there?

I dropped my dagger in shock. My best friend obviously heard it, as he stopped mid swing and turned to me, wiping his hand across his forehead.

"Hey Wise Girl".

"Percy?" I said. "What are you doing?"

He smiled and gestured to his sword, and the to the damage around him. "Practicing. You know, so I can take down as many monsters as I can, before I die."

I strode up and slapped him across the face. He winced and rubbed his cheek while glaring at me.

"Owe! What was that for?" He said angrily.

"For saying you were going to die, Seaweed Brain!" I exclaimed. "You need to stop thinking like that! You're not going to die. Not on my watch".

His eyes darkened, and he sighed. "Look Annabeth, I've known I was going to die in the final battle for a while now. I'm not afraid to die. As long as it's not pointless."

"What! How? You just heard the prophecy, and you know they always have double meanings Percy! How can you say that?" I pleaded with him, my heart breaking in two.

"A final choice shall end his days can't have a double meaning. Besides, that's not the only prophecy I've heard thats said I'm going to die".

I froze, my hand halfway to his face to slap him again. 'What?" I whispered.

* * *

**Was that okay? Review, and lwt me know what you thought of it, and if I should continue!**

-bluelightningbug


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

****ANNABETH****

Percy's whole body tensed, and looked away, trying to cover his mistake. "Nothing. Forget it, It's not important".  
**  
**"Of course It's important!" I screamed at him. "You think I want you die? You think I want it to be like this? If I had a say, you wouldn't be close to dying every day! You wouldn't be the prophecy child at all!"  
**  
**He turned away from me, and tears started to stream down my face. "Tell me". I whispered.  
**  
**He shook his head. "I shouldn't".  
**  
**"You should!**"  
**  
He looked at me for a moment, before backing away. "I'm sorry". He whispered.****

He turned and jogged away from me, tugging his shirt over his head on the way out. "You're a coward Percy Jackson!" I screamed after him. I slapped my hand to my mouth, right after the words escaped my lips.****

He froze, and slowly turned around. His hands clenched, and he spoke so softly, that I could barely hear him. "What did you just say?"  
**  
**I had never been one to back down from my word, so I put my hands on my hips, and glared at him. "I called you a coward".  
**  
**His green eyes grew steely, and I knew right away that I had made a very bad mistake. A mad Percy was a overly powerful, and especially violent Percy. Moral of the story? Never get Percy mad, or you'll get your butt whipped. Even if your Annabeth Chase.  
**  
**"Don't you dare say that." He said. The tone scared me, and I don't get scared very easily. It was broken, and cold at the same time. It wasn't a voice my Seaweed Brain should use.****

"You don't know what I go through every single day." He said. "You don't know what it's like to be me, and you don't have the right to call me a coward. But if you're looking for a fight you got one".****

I swallowed. "Actually I do know what you go through. I'm a demigod too Percy!**"  
**  
"You haven't gotten the crap beaten out of you every day, since you found out you were a demigod. You haven't broken someones heart on purpose! You haven't had to deal with being the child of the prophecy, knowing the fate of the world rests on your shoulders."****

He took a deep breath, and his bottom lip started to tremble. "You haven't had your heartbroken because you best friend is in love with the enemy! And you CERTAINLY haven't been told by the oracle that your best friend would decide if it was you, or the enemy she loves, dies! So unless you can tell me you've done and dealt with all of that, you have no idea what I go through!"****

I stared at him. Thousands of thoughts were swimming through my head all at one, giving me a headache.  
**  
**"I'm going to decide which one of you dies?" I said, shocked.**  
**  
**He nodded slowly, and closed his eyes.**  
**  
**"And you think I'm going to choose you because, you think I love Luke?" I asked him, still trying to process everything that had come out, during his little speech.**  
**  
His body started to shake. "It's okay," he whispered.**  
**  
My heart completely broke in two. Here was a boy-no _man_, who had held me under water, while I cried my heart out, held up the sky for me, and been with me through thick and thin. Here was a man who had dealt with knowing that I was going to decide if he was going to live or not. Had dealt with thinking I was going to save the traitor. Yet he still told me it was okay.**  
**  
Tears streamed down my face again. I went up to Percy to hug him, and to tell him I didn't love Luke, I loved him. But he apparently saw something behind me, and he walked past me. He didn't meet my eyes.**  
**  
I turned around. Nico was there, looking grim. He nodded at me, taking in my tear stained cheeks silently. Then he turned to Percy. "You ready?" he asked.****

This was the first time I saw Percy look scared. "Already?" he asked his cousin.****

Nico sighed. "This is the only time. It's now or never".  
**  
**Percy nodded. "Okay, I should probably tell Chiron where we're going."****

Nico grabbed his arm, stopping him. "You can't Perce. He won't let you do it. You know it's our only chance. Your only chance".  
**  
**That's when I intervened. "What's your only chance?" I said in a panicked voice. I knew that Percy's ideas were usually crazy, but mix them with Nico's, and they could be suicidal.  
**  
**My fear level rose, when Nico started to look scared himself. Percy opened his mouth to answer me, but the son of Hades clamped his hand over his it.  
**  
**"She won't let you go if you tell her either."****

Percy nodded, and looked at me one more time. "Bye Wise Girl. See you when I get back".  
**  
**"Back from where?" I asked desperately. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out what they planning. There was unexplainable fear in both of the boy's eyes, I was sure wherever they were going, it would be more dangerous than anything we had ever faced.  
**  
**"It's the only way, Annabeth. Trust us".  
**  
**Nico grabbed Percy's arm, ready to shadow travel them away.**  
**  
I called out. There was no way I was letting them go, and I didn't even know what Seaweed Brain got himself into. "Percy wait!"****

But he was already gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, and any sugestions would be great Feel free to check out my other stories, too!**

-bluelightningbug


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

ANNABETH

I dreamt about Percy that night. ****

At first, I felt my whole body burning up, I wanted to scream out in pain, but the words wouldn't part from my lips. There was nothing more I wanted then for the pain to end. Suddenly, my vision started dissolve before my eyes, and when my sight came into focus, I was standing in a canoe.  
**  
**It was a distant memory, from Percy's second summer here at camp, right after we saved Grover. We were floating on the lake in a dugout canoe, when Percy, had foolishly stood up, rocking the boat. He had, of course, fallen out.  
**  
**I laughed good naturedly at his actions, as he tumbled out of the canoe. He stayed underwater for a moment, gazing up at me with his clear, green eyes, glaring at me me mockingly.  
**  
**His perfect features, then morphed into a lopsided grin, his eyes sparkling. My heart betrayed me, as it fluttered in my chest. I couldn't love him. But there was no denying it now, I had fallen for my best friend, none other than Percy Jackson.  
**  
**My stretched my hand outwards towards him, smiling softly. "Seaweed Brain..." I murmured.  
**  
**His fingers broke the surface of the water, and as soon as we made contact, everything went black.  
**  
**I woke up to my little sister Kayla shaking my shoulder, telling me it was time for breakfast. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes, while trying to ignore the tingly feeling of my finger tips.  
**  
**"Annabeth," Kayla said in her sweet little voice. "Nice dreams?"  
**  
"**Yeah...How do you know I was dreaming? And if they were good for that matter?" I asked suspiciously.  
**  
**Kayla giggled, and her eyes shone as she responded. "You were talking in your sleep! Want to know what you were saying?"  
**  
"**Sure," I said, not wanting to anger her, though I really didn't care.  
**  
"**Well, you were smiling, and saying 'Seaweed brain' and Seaweed Brain is Percy! Annie's in love with Percy Jackson!"  
**  
**My head snapped up at her remark. I could feel the hotness of my cheeks as I glared at her. "I do not!"  
**  
**Malcolm, from across the cabin, smirked at me. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Annabeth".  
**  
**I glared at him to. But then I remembered the burning sensation before the canoe dream, and anger was replaced by worry. Percy was inpain. I felt my heart clench. But Nico was with him, he would make sure Percy didn't do anything stupid, right?****

I closed my eyes and made a quick prayer to the gods, hoping that Percy was okay. If he wasn't, I wouldn't be able to live with my self.  
**  
Well sorry for the short chapter, I will try to get a new one up as soon as I can. Please review!**

-bluelightningbug


End file.
